


Люди в костюмах

by Leytenator



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на kingsman-фест по заявке "Кроссовер с Men in Black: Kingsman - секретная служба по контролю пришельцев.Эггзи становится свидетелем некой инопланетной активности. Гарри, вместо того что бы стереть парню память, приглашает его на собеседование"





	Люди в костюмах

Полная жопа настала не тогда, когда Эггзи на полном ходу врезался в фонарный столб на угнанной тачке, а из полицейской машины на него полезло нечто, максимально доступно и красочно изображающее «нечеловеческий пиздец».  
Не настала она и тогда, когда он принялся драпать от членистоногого «полицейского», стараясь не оглядываться и не думать о том, видел ли он всамделишные жвалы, и означали они улыбку или что похуже.  
Не тогда, когда Эггзи добежал по заборам и крышам до ближайшего паба за рекордные полторы минуты, а за дверьми обнаружилась целая компания дружков «полицейского» — и, о да, это были, мать их, жвалы!   
Не тогда, когда за спиной приоткрылась дверь и очень вежливый джентльмен в костюме — Эггзи даже про себя не смог назвать его «мужик» или «чел» — раскидал по стенам всю дружную компанию с помощью сраного зонта, стреляющего сраным лазером. Причем понадобилось ему для этого куда меньше полутора минут, а жвалы и вовсе не понадобились.  
Не тогда, когда джентльмен представился агентом Галахадом, с самой доброжелательной улыбкой поздравил Эггзи с новым спортивным рекордом, посетовал, что тот забросил гимнастику, и предложил на выбор два варианта завершения вечера. Либо стереть Эггзи память, либо разрешить ему присоединиться к организации Галахада. Блэксмен. Секретной Службе по контролю за пребыванием и борьбе с незаконными действиями инопланетян на Земле.  
Жопа не наступила и тогда, когда Эггзи — видимо, вконец поехав крышей, — согласился на второй вариант.  
О, нет.  
Жопа наступила, когда Мерлин — инструктор новичков, претендующих на место секретного агента, — предложил в качестве очередного задания выбрать по псу, который должен был стать их самым верным другом и товарищем на службе.  
— Чё, как дела, чувак? Я Джей Би! — радостно сообщил криволапый пес, которого Эггзи пытался взять на руки, и высунул язык. — Не Джейк, златовласка, запомни. И не пробуй меня растянуть.  
— Бульдоги не разговаривают, — пробормотал Эггзи, который, хоть и дал себе зарок ничему не удивляться, стремительно терял контроль над ситуацией.  
— Так я и не бульдог, ты чё. Я мопс. Нормальный такой мопс. У нас на Орионе все такие. Нормальные пацаны.  
Джей Би заковылял к загородной базе Блэксмен, и Эггзи готов был поклясться, что это первая собака в его жизни, которая умела так гнусно ржать.

Тренировки не проходили даром, и вскоре Эггзи — не без помощи Джей Би, а также будущей коллеги и просто отличной девчонки Рокси, — умел на глаз отличить пришельца с Альфа-Центавры от гостей с планет системы Ориона. Проблема была в том, что ни один мудак, нарушивший правила пребывания инопланетян на Земле, не спешил выдавать себя, вылезая из человеческой «обманки».  
Нарушитель мог выглядеть как офисный клерк, премилая старушка или пятилетняя девочка — словом, совершенно нормально, как и предписывали законы проживания на планете. Профессионалы могли вывести преступника на чистую воду по едва заметным мелочам во внешности, привычках или разговоре, просекать которые Эггзи был пока не мастак. А еще пришельцы теряли контроль над обликом в состоянии сильного стресса, злости или голода. Как тот мудила-«полицейский», чуть не поужинавший самим Эггзи.  
Лекции по пищеварению инопланетян Мерлин читал с такой сладострастной рожей, что Эггзи начал всерьез опасаться за жизни рекрутов.  
Беспокоился он, правда, не только за себя: агент Галахад уже третью неделю лежал в больничной палате после неудачного задания. Эггзи иногда пробирался к нему тайком, чтобы постоять у кровати и в который раз подумать: благодарить Галахада за то, что тот открыл ему новый мир, или сперва вытребовать обещание предупреждать всех рекрутов о кровожадном кураторе-пришельце заранее.   
К счастью, в начале новой недели Галахад пришел в себя, и у Эггзи появилась возможность высказать и слова благодарности, и опасения насчет Мерлина.  
— А он сам не того? — спросил он, не выдержав, у Гарри. Это было настоящим именем Галахада, но в разговорах Эггзи почему-то старался избегать его. Ему было как-то... неловко, что ли. Между собой агенты обходились исключительно кодовыми кличками, и Эггзи не мог дождаться, когда и ему присвоят такую.  
— Поверь мне, Эггзи, ты не первый и, думаю, не последний в Блэксмен, кто ставит под сомнение человеческое происхождение Мерлина. — Гарри ухмыльнулся и похлопал его по плечу. Сразу стало на удивление спокойнее, и Эггзи тоже заулыбался в ответ. — Мне кажется, ему это льстит, — добавил Гарри, доверительно наклонившись.  
Эггзи закивал, сияя от радости и гордости. За пару месяцев обучения он уже успел узнать, что Гарри — один из лучших агентов, поэтому его внимание было, что уж там, чертовски приятно. Особенно когда тот сказал, что ни разу в жизни еще не видел человека, способного убежать от голодного витрувианина.  
— Ну да. Наверное, лыбится и думает, мы тут все ломаем головы: перекусит он нас пополам или высосет.  
— Не вижу никаких препятствий ни для того, ни для другого, — раздалось за спиной, и Эггзи едва не подпрыгнул на месте.  
Мерлин обошел его и укоризненно похлопал по своей ладони широким планшетом. Насчет его разумности в Блэксмен тоже ходили подозрительные слухи.  
— Замечательно, Галахад. Мы месяц выводим из твоего организма токсины центаврийской плазмы, тратим баснословные суммы на препараты, и все ради того, чтобы ты мог очернять мое честное имя и выделываться перед рекрутами. Которым, к слову, вечером надо сдать аудирование по витрувианскому диалекту.  
Эггзи тихо застонал.  
— Да ладно тебе, Мерлин. — Гарри похлопал и его по плечу, и, судя по просветлевшему, хоть и не утратившему скептизизма лицу Мерлина, это все-таки была какая-то секретная техника релаксации.   
— Я рад, что ты жив, — ответил тот, дернув углом рта в подобии улыбки. — Потому что хотел бы получить от тебя отчет, и самый подробный. Рекрут Анвин, вы свободны.  
— Ерунда, он может остаться. Я вижу в мальчике большой потенциал. Отличное чутье, которое так помогает в нашем деле. Так пусть он учится на личном опыте, а не по конспектам. Сам понимаешь, на задании учебника у него не будет.  
— Я надеялся, что он не забудет захватить с собой мозги, в которых останется хотя бы краткое содержание конспектов. Но ты прав, надежда тут явно лишняя.  
Несмотря на мрачную физиономию, Мерлин все же его не выставил, и Эггзи, затаив дыхание, слушал подробности последней миссии Галахада.  
Проблема была серьезной.   
Эггзи уже знал, что большинство земных знаменитостей на самом деле инопланетяне — хотя настоящий облик Джессики Альбы с разворота без белья предпочел бы забыть как кошмар. И уж точно не сказал бы маме, как на самом деле выглядит ее любимый Колин Ферт.   
В последнее время многие из них стали пропадать. Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы убедиться: все исчезнувшие были родом с Альфа-Центавры.   
Гарри отправился на встречу с одним из пришельцев их расы, вполне легально работавшим на Земле под видом профессора. Закончилась встреча плачевно.  
Центавриец попросту взорвался, стоило Гарри заговорить об исчезновениях, а попавшие на руки и лицо ошметки плоти были токсичными.  
Пока Гарри валялся в коме, в Блэксмен успели связаться с центаврийским правительством, но те только разводили руками — ну, или щупальцами, если быть предельно точным. Их тоже волновало исчезновение собственных граждан, и они прислали консультанта — достаточно обученных для работы на Земле полевых агентов у Центавры предсказуемо не оказалось.  
— Плавает, наверное, в каком-нибудь контейнере, и стучит в стекло клювом, — ухмыльнулся Эггзи, и Мерлин лениво повернулся к нему с чересчур довольным выражением лица.  
— Нет, зачем же. Агент Мортон успешно проходит стажировку в Блэксмен, чтобы в случае возникновения повторной угрозы суметь встать на защиту своей планеты. Рокси проявляет похвальное старание. В отличие от вас, Анвин.  
Эггзи закрыл лицо рукой, чтобы не видеть злорадной физиономии Мерлина и сочувствующей — Гарри. Перед последним особенно не хотелось позориться.  
Он молчал, пока эти двое обсуждали дальнейший план, и все больше поражался, какой опасный оборот приобретает дело — и насколько сильно самому Эггзи доверяет Гарри, раз разрешил присутствовать при разговоре.  
После смерти профессора пропали десятки центаврийцев. Блэксмен удалось отследить контакты погибшего — почти перед самой смертью тот связывался с кем-то в корпорации Ричмонда Валентайна, одного из самых известных медиамагнатов в мире.  
— Клевый чел, — не выдержал Эггзи и, заметив недоумение на лицах коллег, зачастил: — Ну, вы же знаете, он тут на днях объявил, что собирается выпустить бесплатные сим-карты для всех. Миллиарды симок, звони сколько влезет, в Сеть выходи. Платить до конца жизни не нужно.  
В палате повисла чересчур густая тишина. Эггзи нервно сглотнул.  
— Анвин, вам лучше выйти. Идите. Помогите Рокси набираться опыта. Вы же вроде ладите. Заодно можете попросить потрогать щупальца. Завещание оставить не забудьте.  
Мерлин говорил это все с каменным лицом, Гарри тоже застыл и не улыбался больше, только выговорил спокойно и, как всегда, безупречно вежливо:  
— Эггзи, будь добр, выйди.   
Эггзи молча вышел, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, и на негнущихся ногах пошел по коридору.  
Намечалось что-то на редкость дерьмовое.  
Он пошел в библиотеку в поисках Рокси, но ее там не оказалось, к сожалению. А, может, к счастью. Он засел за пособие по витрувианскому и настолько погрузился в книгу, что вздрогнул, когда в коленку что-то ткнулось.  
— Чё, приуныл? — Джей Би повертел мордой по сторонам и заговорщицки подмигнул. — А чё мне будет за то, что я тебе расскажу, куда Галахад намылился?  
Эггзи резко выпрямился.  
— У орионцев же слух...  
— Ага. — Собачья морда расплылась от удовольствия. — Я, пока тебя ждал, задремал слегка. Проснулся, когда ты дверью хлопнул, а эти красавчики уже билет на самолет бронируют. Твой Галахад летит с Валентайном ужинать. Ух, главное, чтобы им не поужинали!  
Эггзи чертыхнулся.  
— Да ладно тебе. Не переживай. И, это... Найди мне телочку из ваших, земных. Ну, посимпатичнее.  
— Заметано, — машинально кивнул Эггзи, а потом моргнул, приходя в себя. — Слушай, а если я отбор не пройду, тебя же кому-нибудь другому в пару дадут.  
— Ага, щас, — скривился Джей Би. — Где я еще такого четкого пацанчика возьму. Пройдешь ты, куда денешься.  
Он довольно облизнулся, и Эггзи улыбнулся.  
Кажется, он и в самом деле начинал верить, что оказался здесь на своем месте.

На предложение показать щупальца Рокси отреагировала оперативно: двинула Эггзи ботинком под коленку, так что выпрашивать прощение пришлось, быстро ковыляя следом.  
— Да я никому не сказал, — ныл Эггзи, потирая ушибленную ногу. — Рокс, ну чего ты, все равно нас осталось трое всего, ты же через неделю улетишь домой, какая разница, узнает кто или нет? Агенты-то то точно все в курсе, а до меня с Чарли тебе какое дело? Ну, знаю я теперь, что ты с Центавры...  
— Я хотела, чтобы ты был непредвзят. — Рокси резко развернулась и ткнула ему пальцем в лоб. — Чтобы думал обо мне как о друге, а не как о монстре. Ты целыми днями рассказываешь, как классно Гарри перестрелял всех инопланетных тварей и как ты хотел бы стать таким же. Здесь работают не только оперативники. Блэксмен не просто ловит нарушителей, она отвечает за межгалактические контакты...  
— Да что за ерунда! Никого я не считаю монстром. Ну, разве что Джей Би. Орионцы хитрожопые! — Эггзи осекся и завертел головой по сторонам. — И слух у них отличный, да.  
— Его планета умерла. Ты знал об этом? Даже ее имя никто не вспоминает. Просто была себе маленькая планетка, одна из многих в системе Ориона, а потом взорвалась. На соседние он и другие уцелевшие не переселились. Слишком больно смотреть на небо и видеть там дыру, которую больше никто не заметит. Поэтому назвали себя просто орионцами, живут на разных концах вселенной и пытаются принести пользу тому месту, где оказались.   
Эггзи сжал кулаки. О, черт. Какой же он был идиот, что толком не расспросил Джей Би.   
— Мне столько надо выучить, черт возьми, — пробормотал он, и лицо Рокси смягчилось.  
— Вот именно. Ты почти ничего не знаешь о вселенной. Ты делаешь выводы слишком поспешно. Конечно, я боялась...  
Эггзи молча обнял ее.  
— Извинения приняты, — тихо сказала Рокси и вздохнула. — К тому же, я решила, что хочу подать прошение и остаться в Блэксмен. Специалисты вам всегда нужны. Так что даже не надейся, что я отойду в сторону и позволю тебе так просто стать штатным агентом. Учись, пока я рядом. Спорим, ты не знал, что если центаврийца ткнуть в середину шеи — я имею в виду временную человеческую оболочку, разумеется, — его парализует на несколько секунд? Нет, даже не думай, Эггзи, иначе придется хромать на обе ноги.

Спустя неделю Чарли провалил задание по соблазнению инопланетной особи, и их осталось двое.  
По традиции сутки перед финальным отбором каждый рекрут проводил с агентом, который его рекомендовал. Эггзи хотел упросить Гарри взять Рокси с собой, но та чересчур поспешно заявила, что у нее есть ужасно важная тема для доклада центаврийцам. А Мерлин едва заметно ослабил узел галстука. Сраный ксенофил. Ксенофилы.  
Дома у Гарри было на удивление уютно. Самые обычные комнаты с деревянной мебелью и светлыми обоями — никаких тебе бластеров, чучел пришельцев и прочего. Правда, посуда оказалась сплошь фарфором, серебром и хрусталем, но тут уж жаловаться не пристало.  
Отличный дом, из которого так не хотелось уходить наутро.  
— Слушай, а если я провалюсь, ты мне память сотрешь, да? — спросил Эггзи уже на пороге.  
— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь ответ. Поэтому постарайся не провалиться. Я в тебя верю, — ответил Гарри с улыбкой, поправляя рукава — он закатал их, пока жарил на завтрак блинчики.   
— Ага. Ты не думай, я не боюсь. Просто, ну... ты же сотрешь все с того момента, как на меня полезла из машины эта ебанина. — Эггзи вздохнул и криво улыбнулся. — А с тобой я познакомился уже позже. Жаль будет.  
До загородной базы Блэксмен Эггзи ехал, все еще ощущая между лопаток взгляд стоящего на пороге Гарри. Этот взгляд немного жег и заставлял поводить плечами. Джей Би, заслуженно проведший всю ночь на долгожданном свидании, терся мордой о штанину и довольно сопел.  
Эггзи думал о том, что многое не знает не только о вселенной, но и о собственном мире. О себе.  
В Блэксмен ждал Артур, глава всей Секретной Службы. Он с невозмутимым видом протянул Эггзи небольшой пистолет и кивнул на Джей Би.  
— Застрелите пса, Эггзи.  
— Разве он что-то нарушил? — прохрипел тот, сжимая оружие и пытаясь не глядеть на Джей Би.  
— Это приказ вашего начальства. Стреляйте.  
Джей Би молчал. Эггзи с трудом разжал стиснутые зубы и сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Нет.  
Артур улыбался, забирая у него пистолет.  
— Я должен был бы стереть вам память сам, но, пожалуй, предоставлю эту приятную возможность Галахаду. Вы свободны. Джей Би...  
— Старый ты мудила, — пролаял тот и выскочил за дверь следом за Эггзи. — Я знаю, где его тачка, давай угоним, эй!

Эггзи прекрасно знал, что преступников и мудаков хватает и среди людей, но за несколько месяцев тренировок как-то успел об этом забыть и теперь только беззвучно себя проклинал.  
Артур был обычным человеком и редкой сволочью, как, например, отчим Эггзи, Дин, который портил жизнь ему и маме столько лет. О нем Эггзи тоже почти успел забыть.  
Он вывернул руль и недобро улыбнулся.  
Дин нашелся у своего излюбленного бара, но разобраться с ним не удалось. Дверцы машины заблокировало, как только Эггзи попытался вылезти. Джей Би с трудом протиснулся в окно, и машина тронулась с места сама.  
Последнее, что видел яростно молотящий по рулю Эггзи — как Джей Би вцепился Дину в лодыжку.  
Ехать пришлось недолго. Когда автомобиль затормозил возле знакомого дома, Эггзи внутренне застонал.  
Конечно, Гарри был в ярости.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько лет я искал себе напарника для полевой работы! Тебе хоть приходило в голову, какие надежды я на тебя возлагал? И все ради чего? Ради пса?  
— Он мой друг. Как и Рокси. Как и ты, — чуть тише добавил Эггзи. — Если бы меня попросили выстрелить в тебя, я бы никогда этого не сделал.  
Гарри поджал губы и потянулся к очкам. Эггзи похолодел — он уже знал, что такие надевали агенты, чтобы самих не задело стирающей память вспышкой.   
Гарри поморщился и взял лежащий рядом с ними смартфон.  
— Да. Да. Я понял тебя, Мерлин. Готовь самолет. Отбой. А с тобой, Эггзи, я разберусь по возвращении. И, смею уверить, даже если ты — хотя бы на этот раз! — проявишь должное старание, то все равно не сможешь представить себе, что с тобой случится, если я не обнаружу тебя здесь завтра утром.  
Эггзи хотел сказать, что готов, черт возьми, сидеть тут и ждать вечно, пока Гарри не вернется, пока не простит его, но правильным показалось промолчать.  
Он пошел на кухню и достал из холодильника тарелку с оставшимися с завтрака блинчиками.  
— Мне оставь, — раздалось снизу.  
— Гарри убьет и тебя, когда узнает, что ты спалился перед Дином.  
— А у меня был рот занят разговаривать. Так что ничего я не спалился, — радостно осклабился Джей Би. — А сейчас, если ты не заметил, я типа совершенно свободен. И хочу жрать.  
Эггзи мрачно скормил ему свою порцию.  
— Хочешь знать, куда он летит? Не то, чтобы было легко расслышать голос лысого чувака по телефону, но ты же меня знаешь. Для друга могу все.  
Эггзи потрепал Джей Би по голове.  
— А толку? Я не смогу полететь с ним.   
— Ну ты чё. А говорил, клево гоняешь. Тачка под домом, скоростной режим я тебе покажу. На взлетное поле пустят, меня там все знают. Скажем, косточки выкапывать пришли.  
Джей Би заржал, и Эггзи тоже расхохотался вместе с ним.

Если бы Гарри так не любил пафос и комфорт, план бы наверняка провалился. Но из всех возможных скоростных самолетов он выбрал самый большой и роскошный, поэтому пробраться внутрь и спрятаться — тем более, с ловкостью Эггзи и хитрожопостью Джей Би, — не составило труда.  
Во время полета было чертовски холодно, но Джей Би, тихо зарычав, вдруг стал ужасно теплым и прижался к Эггзи теснее.  
— Дамочки любят горячие объятья, — пробормотал он, и Эггзи цыкнул, призывая к тишине.  
На месте оказалось сложнее.  
Они потеряли изрядно времени, выжидая, пока Гарри отъедет на какое-то расстояние. Даже если бы они не узнали название места назначения из телефонного разговора Мерлина с Гарри, потерять последнего им не грозило. Тот чертыхался под нос всю дорогу, и Джей Би пока что прекрасно его слышал.  
Слава богу, аэропорт был частный, поэтому пока Джей Би отвлекал охрану, Эггзи взобрался по трубам на крышу, перепрыгнул на забор и был таков.  
Угоняя машину, тоже едва не застряли: Эггзи слишком нервничал и не сразу сообразил, что движение теперь правостороннее. Матерясь и лая, они выехали на трассу и двинули к небольшой церкви в Коннектикуте. С каждой милей Эггзи начинало потряхивать все сильней. Он сжимал пальцы на руле и уговаривал себя, что Гарри опытный агент, что ему не нужна помощь. Но что-то внутри, какое-то мерзкое, тянущее чувство, которое возникло, как только Джей Би назвал ему адрес еще дома, то чутье, о котором говорил сам Гарри, кричало, что все катится в полную жопу.  
Полная жопа настала не тогда, когда они затормозили за четверть мили до церкви, потому что Джей Би услышал выстрелы, а потом и у него, и у Эггзи заболела голова.  
И не тогда, когда пальба и гул в ушах стихли и стало возможно пробираться дальше с Джей Би за пазухой, долгими перебежками, во время которых у Эггзи заходилось сердце, словно он бежал марафон.  
Не тогда, когда он замер на крыше ближайшего здания и увидел Гарри на пороге церкви — окровавленного, с ошарашенным лицом, под дулом пистолета, который сжимал в руке Валентайн.  
Не тогда, когда Эггзи, слыша будто наяву щелчок, с которым выключились его мозги, прыгнул вниз и, не думая даже, что делает, нажал на середину шеи Валентайна и двинул ему пистолетом по затылку.  
Полная жопа наступила, когда вслед за рухнувшими на землю Валентайном, его помощницей, драка с которой едва не стоила Эггзи жизни, и обезоруженными Джей Би охранниками упал без сознания и Гарри.  
Точнее, нет.  
Нет, конечно.  
Полная жопа настала, когда, обессилев от разборок с освобожденными центурианцами — которым против их воли хотели подарить Землю, уничтожив все остальные расы с помощью пробуждающего агрессию излучения сим-карт, — Эггзи зашел в знакомую до зубовного скрежета палату, наклонился и услышал тихое: «Готов к совместной работе, напарник?»


End file.
